DREAMERZ
by Roxylady666
Summary: 2éme du Horror Movie Contest du DAOLFF : comment fêter la St Valentin quand un croquemitaine vous pourrit vos rêves et tente de vous tuer? AH Lemon et Vulgarités
1. Chapter 1

**Horror Movie Contest :**

_Dreamerz_

**Princesse des ténèbres **: _Roxylady666_

**Ghoules **: _Edward/Bella et couples habituels…_

**Reine du Sabbat **_: tous les persos appartiennent à SM et Wes Craven_

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :** h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

**EPOV :**

Je cours comme un dingue pour ne pas arriver en retard en bio. M. Molina va me tuer.

**-Ah ! Cullen ! Je vous pensais encore en retard !**

J'ai toujours eu du mal à me lever le matin… mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai plutôt du mal à m'endormir. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que le quartier soit des plus animés. Elm Street c'est plutôt calme. Petite bourgade, petite ville, petites gens… et petit dormeur en ce qui me concerne. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 48 heures. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais…

**-Salut Cullen ! Tu te prépares pour Halloween ? T'as une de ces têtes !**

**-Je prends exemple sur toi Mikey !**

**-Ouais mort de rire !**

J'aime bien l'emmerder et il me le rend bien, il est comme mon frangin ! Pour un fils unique, c'est bien ma veine ! Au moins, les amis, on les choisit ! Ma mère est morte il y a 6 ans, mon père est toujours en voyage pour son boulot d'avocat international. Alors on s'amuse comme on peut !

**-Aujourd'hui, nous allons disséquer une grenouille, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'âmes sensibles dans cette salle !**

Ou d'estomacs vides… j'ai rien bouffé depuis des plombes.

Le TP commence, je travaille avec Bella, une chic fille plutôt timide. Elle aussi, elle est seule au monde. Son père est mort pendant une altercation et elle n'a jamais connu sa mère. C'est Billy Black qui l'a élevée. Un collègue de son père. Un flic. Un mec bien ce Black, comme son fils Jacob.

Bella commence la dissection et je prends des notes :

_Foie en place, muscles dessinés, pull rayé rouge et vert, feutre marron…_

Merde ! Je cligne des yeux.

**-Edward tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui, oui t'inquiète, juste un peu fatigué c'est tout… continue. **

Tout se passe très lentement, je voudrais être chez moi. Ce cours est abrutissant, comme ce TP. Quand je lève les yeux de ma grenouille, je vois que Mike me regarde. Il a l'air mort de peur. Quelqu'un se tient derrière lui, le scalpel sur sa gorge.

**-Salut les kids ! Je vous ai manqué tas de merde ?**

**-Mike ! Réveille-toi ! Miiiiike !**

Ce connard joue avec mes nerfs. Ses cinq lames crissent sur la table de métal.

**-Cullen… Elle est jolie la salope à côté de toi…**

**-Salop ! Si tu la…**

Le scalpel se rapproche dangereusement de la gorge de mon pote. Je me calme. Je crie à l'aide mais personne ne m'entend. Seul son rire de psychopathe fait écho à mon angoisse.

**-Ce test est compliqué, j'ai la réponse au fond de la gorge mais rien ne sort ! **

Je me réveille assez tôt pour voir Mike se trancher la gorge devant le regard horrifié de Jessica. Mon cri se répercute aux quatre coins de la salle comme je comprends la terrible erreur que je viens de commettre : m'endormir… et entrainer quelqu'un à sa perte.

**xxxoooxxx**

L'enterrement est très difficile. Les Newton sont anéantis par le … suicide… de leur fils. C'est ce que la police a conclu. Je ne peux décemment pas ouvrir ma gueule alors j'ouvre l'œil, du moins j'essaie. Bella est venue et elle est à côté de moi. Mon cœur bat toujours trop vite quand elle est là. Ses yeux moqueurs, son petit sourire et cette façon qu'elle a de se mordre la lèvre inférieure… _Hey ! Popol du calme, c'est pas le moment de se lever !_

Elle traine toujours avec Jacob, Alice et son mec Jasper, Rose, Emmett et Leah la meuf de Jake. C'est un peu la bande de geek du bahut. Je suis assez solitaire, j'aime pas trop les bandes parfois je fais exception et les accompagne pour une bonne soirée films de trouille. Mais pour le moment, j'ai ma dose.

Leah, la gothique du groupe, vient nous rejoindre en compagnie de Jacob :

**-J'aime bien les cimetières mais là ça devient pesant. Les autres nous attendent à l'extérieur.**

On la suit. Bella prend ma main et mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Dans le van d'Emmett, on s'effondre tous, surtout moi. Bella a la main sur mon épaule.

**-Ca va aller Ed !**

**-Non ! C'est… oh mon dieu Bella ! C'est de ma faute s'il est mort !**

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais fou à lier. Tout le monde sauf Leah.

**-Tu t'es engueulé avec avant ?**

Je secoue la tête.

**-Alors tu nous expliques fissa ! **

**-Je… oh merde… je deviens malade… je suis si fatigué…**

Bella me prend dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux…

J'ai horriblement chaud. Je suis dans une vieille baraque. Ca pue les tripes et la sueur. Je regarde autour de moi et je le vois de dos, devant la fenêtre. Elle se brise et la maison prend feu. Je tente de sortir mais il me bloque.

**-T'es venu sans ta salope Cullen ?**

Je lui crache au visage. Il est horriblement brûlé. Il a des yeux de schizophrène en pleine crise.

**-Je vais t'en donner, moi, de la chaleur, avorton !**

Il saisit mon poignet et le pose sur son torse en flammes.

**-Edward ! Edward !**

J'ouvre les yeux.

**-Bella… j'ai dormi ?**

**-Quelques minutes, oui…**

**-Merde !**

Je sors du van. Je tremble.

Tout le monde sort. Je regarde mon poignet… Leah le saisit et le montre aux autres. Il est méchamment brûlé.

**-Et ça, c'est un rêve peut-être ? Maintenant vous allez peut-être me croire !**

Je la regarde, estomaqué.

**-Depuis quand tu ne dors pas Ed ?**

**-Environ une semaine.**

**-Moi, ça fait 3 jours.**

Leah caresse mon poignet et me sourit d'un sourire triste. Les autres nous entourent. Ca commence à faire tâche. Les adultes nous mâtent bizarrement. Emmett fait démarrer le van :

**-Vous comptez DORMIR ici ? Alors on s'arrache !**

On monte tous dans la caisse et on garde notre bouche fermée jusque chez Emmett. Ses parents l'éduquent à coups de dollars vu qu'ils ne sont jamais là. Et cette nuit ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**-Bienvenue chez ouam ! Y a des bières, du soda et des pizzas à réchauffer dans le frigo, que du bonheur ! Tiens ! Ca te fera du bien !**

Il me lance un sac de glaçons pour mon poignet.

**-Merci !**

Les pizzas ont l'air appétissantes mais on se force à les manger. La mort de Mike nous a tous bien secoués. Emmett se lève pour prendre une autre bière :

**-Ok ! Moi, je crois que ce que je vois ! Cette marque sur ton poignet Ed, c'est quoi ?**

**-J'ai été brûlé dans mon rêve.**

**-FOUTAISES ! Arrête tes conneries !**

Bella se serre contre moi et prend ma main dans la sienne… je vais faire une syncope et c'est pas le moment!

**-Emmett, que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

**-Pourquoi toi et Leah vous ne dormez pas, hein ?**

**-Parce qu'on ne veut pas crever comme Mike !**

Leah vient de faire son entrée fracassante dans la conversation.

**-Mike s'est suicidé Leah !**

**-A d'autres ! Tu te suicides devant tout le monde toi quand t'es le mec le plus popu du lycée ! J'en doute !**

**-Il était là….**

J'ai les yeux dans le vide. Je revois cet enfoiré placer le scalpel sur sa gorge.

**-Il est toujours là… Taille moyenne, pull rayé rouge et vert, feutre marron…**

**-Et cinq lames acérées à la place des doigts. Moi aussi je l'ai vu Ed ! Je te crois.**

**-Merci Leah.**

Je me sens moins seul. Bella a accentué la pression de sa main dans la mienne et me regarde tendrement. Je vais défaillir. Alice se place derrière Emmett :

**-Nous aussi on l'a vu dans nos rêves Emmett. C'est pas des conneries, ce mec a failli étrangler Jazz. Je peux te dire qu'il l'a vu de près : il est brûlé de partout.**

**-Et il est fort ! **

Jasper a l'air terrorisé.

**-Ok ! Ce soir on dort en couple ! On ne sait jamais. Dans le bénéfice du doute, personne ne dort seul !**

**-Personne ne dort ouais !** renchérit Leah.

Emmett nous regarde et sourit bêtement :

**-Bon ! Edward et Bella vous aurez le canapé-lit du salon. Ca vous va ? **

Bella est rouge pivoine. Je tente de la rassurer en lui disant que c'est une question de sécurité. D'un coup, c'est mon pénis dans mon boxer que je sens de moins en moins en sécurité…

Il est presque minuit quand tout le monde se met au lit. Ma tête tourne et mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. J'ai beau lutté, Morphée est le plus fort. Bella s'allonge à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras :

**-Bella… réveille-moi si…**

**-Je suis là, dors Edward.**

Sa main joue avec mes cheveux et caresse ma nuque. Je soupire de contentement quand elle s'aventure sur ma poitrine, pinçant mes tétons et les mordillant. Je respire difficilement comme un nœud se forme dans mon bas ventre.

**-Hum… oui…**

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix. Sa main continue gentiment de me titiller et mon bas ventre chauffe, de plus en plus. Ces sensations sont étranges et nouvelles. Quelque chose de froid se balade autour de mon nombril… c'est agréable et bizarre…

**-J'adore les blondes ! Elles sont toujours prêtes !**

C'est lui ! J'ouvre les yeux : je suis dans le corps de Rose et le grand brûlé fait jouer ses cinq couteaux sur mon bide à l'air.

**-T'es sublime chérie ! **

**-Noooooon ! A l'aide !**

La première entaille est monstrueusement douloureuse ! Je n'ai plus de voix tellement je crie. Son corps au-dessus du mien m'empêche de fuir, je panique. Je remarque alors que je suis attaché par des menottes à la tête de lit… Emmett et ses penchants, quelle chance ! Je tente de tirer pour faire exploser le morceau de bois mais c'est inutile. La deuxième lame s'enfonce dans mes entrailles. J'ai du sang dans ma bouche.

**-Edward ! EDWARD ! REVEILLE-TOI !**

Je saute hors du canapé-lit et monte au premier suivi de Bella, Leah et Jake. Emmett hurle à pleins poumons devant la porte de sa chambre. Rose et ses viscères sont éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Alice tient les cheveux de Jazz qui dégueule dans le couloir. Jake appelle son père tandis que Bella tente de calmer Emmett.

La police arrive. Leah accueille Billy et ses coéquipiers et résume la situation sans mentionner le croquemitaine. Emmett est brisé.

**-On a fait l'amour et… et on s'est endormis. C'est… oh seigneur ! Ses cris… quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait du sang partout… on était seuls dans cette chambre et je n'ai pas d'arme ici… je comprends pas… **

Billy est synonyme de calme et de gentillesse.

**-Ca va aller petit. Continue ton histoire.**

**-Quelqu'un l'a tuée… et ce n'est pas moi alors qui ? On était seuls putain !**

**-C'est ce mec Emmett !**

Billy me regarde, interloqué.

**-De qui tu parles Edward ?**

**-De celui qui nous bute dans nos rêves ! De celui qui en train de nous faire tomber comme des mouches ! **

Je m'effondre de tristesse et de fatigue. Bella se penche vers moi et me serre encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Leah explique alors la situation à Billy et lui décrit the Boogie Man par le menu, avec moults détails. Elle a vraiment dû le voir de très près. Je frissonne rien que d'y penser.

**-James ! Amène tous ces mômes chez moi ok. Et téléphone à leurs parents pour les rassurer.**

On monte dans le panier à salade. Emmett pleure. Jasper n'arrête pas de trembler. Leah et Jake s'embrassent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Bella plonge son regard dans le mien :

**-J'aurais préféré fêter la Saint Valentin d'une autre façon. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas seule…**

Je tressaille. C'est le 14 février. Et on est là comme des cons à attendre la mort.

**-Eros et Thanatos…** soupire Leah.

On arrive chez Billy. Il nous suit et se gare devant la porte du garage.

**-Merci James, entrez les enfants ! Je vais vous faire du thé.**

**-Plutôt du café… **susurre Alice.

**-Fort !** dis-je en regardant les autres.

Son café est délicieux. La chaleur du feu dans la cheminée du salon nous fait un bien fou. Jazz est calmé, Alice respire normalement. Emmett ne pleure plus. Billy s'assied en face de nous, l'air sérieux et solennel.

**-La personne que vous voyez dans vos rêves a existé. Il s'appelle Fred Krueger. Le tueur de la rue Elm. Quand vos parents avaient votre âge, il sévissait dans le quartier. Il pratiquait l'enlèvement et la séquestration d'enfants innocents. Il les torturait et les tuait avec un gant surmonté de cinq couteaux.**

Nous sommes tout ouïe. Surtout Emmett.

**-La police l'a arrêté et relâché, faute de preuves. Alors, on est tous descendus à sa baraque et on y a mis le feu. On l'a fait cramer comme une dinde le soir de Thanksgiving. On n'a pas retrouvé le corps mais on a retrouvé l'****arme**** de ses ****crimes****.**

Il se lève et ouvre une trappe à côté de la cheminée. Bella hurle. Emmett manque de faire une attaque tandis que Jake grogne comme un loup. Billy tient le gant de Krueger dans ses mains.

**-On pensait en avoir fini avec lui ! Freddy était un enfant perturbé, élevé sous les ****coups**** de son père ****alcoolique****. Il l'éduquait à coups de ****ceinture ****! Freddy tuait déjà les animaux domestiques de ses camarades de classe à la maternelle. Il a été arrêté pour des délits mineurs quand il était ado. J'ai même les vidéos de ses ****gardes à vue****. On voit bien qu'il est cinglé. Mais ce que vous me racontez est impossible les enfants. Un rêve est un rêve.**

Leah se lève et arrache sa chemise de lin.

**-Et ça ! C'est un rêve peut-être !**

Son dos porte cinq balafres qui vont de sa nuque au creux de ses reins. Je lui montre alors ma blessure de guerre :

**-C'est lui qui a mis mon poignet dans les ****flammes****.**

Billy ne sait pas quoi nous dire. Il range le gant et se ressaisit.

**-Ok. Tout le monde dort ici. Emmett, tu viens avec moi. Tu dors et je reste éveillé. Bella, Leah, Jake et Edward vous irez à l'étage, dans la mezzanine. Alice et Jasper vous pouvez dormir au salon. Jasper tu roupilles, Alice tu surveilles !**

Tout le monde exécute les ordres de Black Senior comme de bons soldats. Après tout, on tient à nos vies.

La mezzanine est spacieuse et a deux énormes lits. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça nous aurait fait plaisir.

**-Ok ! Leah et moi on se met ici et vous… ben…là ! Personne ne dort, c'est trop risqué !**

**-Je suis d'accord ! **

Bella est super réveillée et compte bien le rester.

On s'installe sous les couvertures et on tente de résister au sommeil. Leah ouvre les hostilités en se frottant contre Jacob :

**-Je connais un très bon moyen de rester éveillé. **

Et Leah de caresser l'entre jambe de son mec. Bella se place à califourchon sur moi et enlève mon t-shirt.

**-Question de sécurité Edward !**

Je souris et lui enlève sa chemise de nuit. Elle est totalement nue et ça m'excite. Leah et Jacob nous rejoignent. Jake se tient derrière Bella et lui caresse la poitrine tandis que Leah place sa chatte humide et percée sur ma bouche. Je la lèche et tente de me focaliser sur son plaisir mais c'est difficile de rester concentré quand Bella ôte mon pantalon et mon boxer et prend mon sexe en bouche. Divin… Je continue de laper Leah. J'entends Jake sortir une capote de son emballage. Je comprends aux gémissements de Bella qu'il est en train de la prendre fort. Mon sexe se dresse… encore…

Leah jouit contre ma bouche. Je la bois littéralement. La pression de lèvres de Bella sur mon sexe a raison de moi : je plonge dans l'orgasme en même temps que Jacob. Nous nous remettons de nos émotions et changeons de partenaire. Le corps de Bella se frotte contre le mien. Elle déroule un préservatif sur mon vit et s'allonge en écartant les cuisses :

**-Prends-moi ! Edward ! Je t'en prie !**

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et même plus encore. Je la culbute, la lèche, la goûte et l'embrasse. Je me délecte de ses courbes parfaites. Ma queue bute contre son point G, j'accélère. J'entends Leah hurler son plaisir. C'est sauvage et animal mais j'aime ça !

**-OH ! EDWARD ! OUI !**

**-Viens pour moi bébé… oh… Bellaaa….**

Tout le monde jouit en même temps. On se croirait dans un porno seventies. C'est en sueur que nous nous allongeons les uns contre les autres. Nous nous rhabillons et nous rallongeons. Je tombe le premier.

Je suis toujours chez Billy, dans le salon. Jazz dort… tout comme Alice ! _Fait chier ! _Je vois Mister K sortir de la cheminée éteinte :

**-J'espère que vous avez été sages ! J'ai plein de jolis cadeaux pour vous, bande de morveux !**

Je lui saute à la gorge et lui défonce le crâne contre le sol.

**-Hahahaha tu ne peux rien contre moi, Cullen !**

**-C'est ce qu'on va voir Krueger ! **

J'ouvre la trappe sous la cheminée et enfile le gant de Freddy.

**-Lames pour lames, enfoiré !**

Il me pousse violemment contre le mur et se redresse à la vitesse de la lumière pour se placer face à moi.

**-Je suis unique Cullen ! Tu ne peux pas me remplacer, petite enflure !**

Je lui assène un crochet du gauche et plante mes couteaux dans ses côtes. Il hurle à m'en faire exploser les tympans.

**-Ca fait mal hein ?**

**-T'aime ça mon petit ? La ****sodomie**** ne te suffit plus ?**

Je lui envoie mon genou dans les valseuses. Il se tord de douleur.

**-Le ****meurtre ****de tête brûlée, c'est ma nouvelle ****dope**** ! **

Mes lames lui arrachent la moitié du bide… celui-ci se reforme illico.

**-Joli coup Cullen !**

Je prends son poing au milieu de la figure et titube. Il continue à me fracasser la tête à coup de poings et de coude. Je me redresse et lui mets un coup de pied dans le genou. Il s'effondre. J'en profite pour le ceinturer et serrer très fort. L'odeur de cadavre assaille mes narines.

**-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Quelqu'un me pince le bras et je me réveille dans la mezzanine, Krueger dans mes bras. Leah lui fout un gros coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il se débat et arrive à fuir mon étreinte… pour tomber dans les bras de Jacob.

**-Emmett ! Jazz ! Papa ! Viiiite !**

Tout le monde monte au quart de tour. Billy a son flingue.

**-Enfin, Krueger !**

**-Je t'ai manqué Billy ?**

Il tire et le manque. Krueger met un coup de tête à Jacob et s'en libère. Il prend Bella dans ses bras :

**-Ma jolie petite salope brune ! Tu me ferais presque jouir…**

**-Calme ta joie l'érotomane ! **

Elle lui met un coup de genou bien placé et en profite pour lui piquer son arme.

**-Joli ! C'est con, j'aime pas les accessoires !**

**-Tu mérites une belle punition à coup de ****cravache****, sale pute !**

**-Tu crois pas si bien dire !**

Elle se dirige contre son torse tandis que je me place derrière lui.

Elle me regarde en souriant :

**-1…2…**

**-Freddy te coupera en deux…**

Le premier coup de lames vient d'elle. J'enchaîne :

**-3…4…**

**-Remonte chez toi quatre à quatre…**

Je lui déchire le bide… c'est sanglant et ça me fait plaisir ! Bella est folle de rage :

**-5… 6…**

**-Pas besoin de crucifix !**

Sa main gantée s'enfonce jusqu'au poignet. Elle a un sourire de défi. Freddy continue de hurler. Je chante encore plus fort :

**-7… 8…**

**-Pour toi les carottes sont cuites !**

J'enfonce à mon tour mes lames au creux de ses reins, son sang coule le long de mon bras. Je suis aux anges. Bella me regarde intensément, je vois la rage côtoyer l'amour.

**-9… 10…**

**-Va en Enfer, sac à pisse ! **

Nous portons le coup de grâce ensemble. Son corps tombe en milliers de morceaux incandescents sur le sol de la mezzanine. Ils se transforment en cendres et volent telles des plumes dans toute la pièce.

Je me jette sur Bella et l'embrasse fougueusement.

**-Edward… on a réussi…**

**-Je t'aime Bella.**

**xxxoooxxx**

Mars, jour du big test de bio, on est tous super stressés. Bella me donne la main en entrant dans la salle :

**-Bonne chance mon amour !**

**-A toi aussi mon cœur !**

Nous nous asseyons et regardons les copies. Complexe. Ca va pas être facile. J'entends l'examinateur rentrer doucement dans la pièce et se mettre derrière son bureau. Tyler se marre pour détendre l'atmosphère :

**-Joli pull M'sieur ! Mais les rayures rouges et vertes c'est passé de mode !**

**FIN**


	2. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
